Intramedullary nails are inserted into medullary canal of long bones to fix fractures thereof and may include locking holes extending laterally through distal and proximal portions thereof to fix the nail to the bone. During insertion, an aiming arm may be attached to a proximal end of an intramedullary nail to aid in locating the positions of the proximal and distal locking holes which are inside the bone and not visible to the surgeon. However, the natural curvature of a medullary canal may cause an intramedullary nail to bend as it is inserted moving the distal locking holes out of alignment with the corresponding holes of an aiming arm.